


Russian Roulette || Viktor Nikiforov x Reader ||

by Vxporwaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hanahaki AU, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Romance, Russian Mafia, Russian Roulette, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxporwaves/pseuds/Vxporwaves
Summary: | Viktor Nikiforov x Female!Reader || Mafia/Hanahaki Disease AU |‘’Did you ever hear of Russian Roulette?’ … With the Russian army in Romania, around 1917, some officer would suddenly pull out his revolver, put a single bullet in the cylinder, spin the cylinder, snap it back in place, put it to his head and pull the trigger.' - Georges Surdez, 1937.





	1. || 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia AND Hanahaki Disease AU  
> Hanahaki Disease AU: A fictional disease, where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from unrequited love. The illness can either be cured through surgical removal; however any existing romantic feelings are also removed with the infection, or by the love being reciprocated.

"What's taking him so long?"

Yuri Plisetsky had been looking around, shuffling in his seat in the dark grey car. It was about seven in the afternoon and Christophe Giacometti had been taking his sweet ass time to finalise the stupid deal. Despite knowing that the shaking knees and the nail-biting wasn't doing him any good, Yuri didn't care as long as he knew that the transaction was going as planned, but it wasn't.

Or it was but Christophe had decided to chat up the god damn dealer, what kind of idiot does that. He knew you were an impatient person and he knew that he would hurry if you knew what was good for him, he loved testing your patience and he just fucking loved riling you up. He knew that he was essential to the business but you had to teach him a lesson because it was pissing you off and so was Yuri. Seung-Gil Lee sat beside you as he stared down at his phone. He wasn't talking; not that you minded but he always paid attention to everything happening around him.

"What the fuck!? Where is he?!" 

Keeping in your anger, you had turned to face the tinted window while men, women and children walked past as nonchalant as could be. They all walked their own ways and they talked their own ways. They conversed and behaved as neutral as any human being would. They had their own problems and you had yours, they were interesting to watch but you didn't care the second you heard the car opening in front of you. 

The car was a more older style, the door opening the opposite way while the front doors swung open normally, you had gotten the car slightly reconstructed on the inside to better suit your tastes as four people could sit in the back all facing each other in comfort, Yuuri Katsuki sat directly behind you with his hands gripping the wheel as his eyes dashed from every person before him that could've appeared to be an undercover nark but once the door closed in the back, he turned around, breaking into a cold sweat, "Chris, why'd you take so long!"

Seung-Gil had looked up from his phone as Yuri seemed to be fuming while the blonde male slid into the sleek car, planting his ass on the black leather seat with a suitcase on his lap. He smiled, his head tilted to look at Yuuri when the male nervously turned back around to start the ignition, "You always have to take that long? Some of us have places to be, you asshole!"

Christophe seemed to laugh under his breath and slid his ass down the seat more, loosening a button on his shirt while he sat comfortably despite the awkward silence as he gazed outside, "It's done Boss."

He had finally looked into your eyes, a twinkle of mischief and a sort of tenderness that made him out to be a proud boy waiting for approval or praise from his mother, it annoyed you. It irked you, "And did you look inside?"

You had nodded down to the suitcase in his hold, his fingers tightening on it slightly as he took a quick glance at it, he made a face that suggested one of sarcasm or mockery as if you had asked him something stupid as his hazel eyes glittered while he looked at Yuri innocently, "Of course I didn't, I know that."

Seung-Gil had taken note of your cold behaviour, despite you always seeming to be on the 'chilling' side, he still always had to catch himself from staring at your many expressions and what they represented, frankly he wasn't too optimistic of how this situation would conclude as he noticed the way your eyes had dulled as soon as Christophe his the thirty minute mark in his transfer. It was a swap, the money for the drugs and a little bit off positive companionship to seal the deal and perhaps do business again but he was most likely flirting, to immersed in the person of the deal to actually do what he had to.

He knew he couldn't merge personal and business and you knew that he, along with Yuri, Seung-Gil and Yuuri were aware of it, they knew where they stood and what they had to obey in order to be given whatever they desired within their home. The home you offered to them so long ago that made you all family. It was ridiculous to think that Christophe thought he could get better treatment for making the deals go smoother.

"I know you know, just have to make sure. I can't let you boys-" Ceasing sternly as the car began moving into the busy street in Shinjuku, glaring at Yuri when you knew he was about to defend himself in a wailing manner, "I can't let you boys stray from your path, alright? The rules are set for a reason and I know it's a pain in the ass but I don't need any ugly ducklings with sticks up their asses because they think the system is fucked or 'unjust'" Lifting your hands in quotation marks, Christophe seemed to find it funny until the car turned around another corner, just as the smooth-talker slid the brief case around to smile down at it, loving the thought of all the cash inside all tied together in groups of 100,000 Russian Ruble.

"Is it heavy?"

"Heavier than I thought it would be, yeah" He smirked and the car interior grew darker just as Christophe's hand met the clip to open one side of the case, the sun hid behind the clouds and the tinted windows. The was a short light, it was almost invisible but the darkness helped to make it glow that tiniest bot brighter so that you could exclaim that one word, "Stop."

He stopped, Seung-Gil stopped as well and Yuri flinched at the sound of your stone cold voice. It made him lose all emotions; negative towards the seductive male beside him and positive to the satisfaction on completing a deal, when he focused his attention to his elder, seated before her when she sat in her seat completely uncaring to the males surrounding her.

"E-Everything alright?" Yuuri had looked up at the rear-view mirror to find the faces of Christophe and Yuri when they stared in silence at their Boss, "Yuuri, find the nearest bridge or body of water, don't waste a second or else it's your head."

He fidgeted, and everyone could feel the accelerator being pressed harder when they moved with the motion within the automotive as he scrambled around the traffic to find the nearest bridge off of the top of his head, "Oi what's going on?!"

"Boss?"

Seung-Gil stared silently as he noticed that your eyes hadn't left the suit case for quite a while, he saw how your face seemed void of emotion while your eyes seemed to be calculating uninterrupted despite the sudden right hooks and left turns until Yuuri spoke the words you were waiting for, "Boss, there's a bridge coming up ahead, over the river."

"Keep driving and Christophe, throw the case out as soon as we pass by it."

"Boss! What the hell!" 

"You can't be serious!" Yuri could've pulled his hair out, he almost fell from his seat when he exaggerated his energetic and troublesome nature at the thought of throwing so much money out of the fucking window, "Christophe if you don't do what I say then so help me God."

He had rolled the window down when he gazed into your eyes, they were narrowed and desperate too. Yuuri made it to the side of the bridge and Christophe begrudgingly threw the case out with a head held low, the case flying threw the air as Yuri gasped aloud when the Swiss man actually went through with it. Smiling, you looked towards Seung-Gil as he stared at the way Christophe rolled the window back up and seemed to sulk before flinching at the sound of a huge bang.

It was even louder as it exploded underwater, the water spraying about fifteen meters in the air while the ground shook beneath you as the car had swerved a little when Yuuri held in a fearful yelp, "It's alright Yuuri, relax."

He breathed in, listening to your calm words while Yuri sat forward, gobsmacked. His golden hair was splayed across his face and Christophe grew dark, red with humiliation and anger at the thought of that male having deceived him after chatting for what felt like ages. He was reluctant to leave but he did and he felt so fucking stupid now, he felt as if he should've flew out with the case - the bomb and disappeared with it for the eyes of his Boss stared at him with a sort of accomplishment that had him feeling as if he had given you this look after entering the car.

"Let's go home."

"God dammit! What the fuck man! That's bullshit, I'm gonna kill him- who does that bastard think he is?!" Yuri had; as you had predicted, began cursing and spitting fire towards the business men that had placed a good target upon their heads. They should know to go into hiding now when the arm rest console was flipped open right by your arm. The Korean male looked up the information for the dealer while a firearm was grabbed, Yuri swallowing loudly when he saw the smirk upon your face and how the Colt Single Action Army was reflected in your eyes, those eyes watching the revolver like a child and her favourite toy in the whole world,

"Everything is fine Christophe. Besides, I'd have gotten Seung-Gil to shoot a bullet through your blonde, pompous head if you didn't throw the suit case, you did well."


	2. || 2

"Finally home, after that fuck up."

Arriving to Ginza, you had to keep your mouth shut in order to control your thoughts. Yuri mumbled obscenities under his breath after murmuring that one line out loud. Seung-Gil exited the vehicle after Christophe and Yuri had left, holding a hand out to you when you grabbed it to leave the car as well, the revolver sitting snugly in the strap of your pants. Yuuri had waited in the front until every one was out so that he could park the car out the back of the building standing before you, surrounding by ten foot limestone walls with a vast driveway leading to a decent-sized house.

The house wasn't great, it was large but that was just to accommodate the many people in your group, your gang or otherwise known as the mafia. The Russian mafia to be exact. It had been inherited by you, your Father being the previous predecessor who had been laid to rest a long time ago.

Christophe had been quiet, entering the building to go straight to his room with his head held low. You had looked to Seung-Gil for an answer but he only shrugged his shoulders, "He must feel humiliated for missing what you caught."

Yuri kept his hands in his pants pockets, his back slouched over while his hair wildly flowed across his face, he nudged it away and walked towards the kitchen, "You're back! Where's the money?"

"It was a failure, we'll make up for it though. Yuri tell Christophe to come to my room, now."

Departing from Mila Babicheva when she had been standing in the doorway with an apron tied onto her torso, Seung-Gil left as soon as he heard a bark coming from the living room, Sasha calling out to him as she barked and scratched at the door. Yuri had done as he was told, slightly worried but also smug as he thought about what might happen to Christophe. The people in the house only hoped they wouldn't hear the sound of a revolver going off.

 

Christophe had reluctantly come to your room and he looked as blue as ever, his eyes were low with a prominent pout on his face and your sweet smile didn't really ease your nerves when he noticed you standing up from the bed in your room to go to the room down the end of the hall.

The house consisted of a large entrance that split to the kitchen and the backyard beyond that on the right side. If you walked straight from the front door, you would reach a couple of bedrooms and two bathroom as well - most of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms. On the left side of the house, however, was your designated area. There was your master bedroom with a king-sized bed and cupboards too. Mirrors as large as the walls with windows of the same size. Through a hall form your room that was covered with a short curtain, was an area made for one of your best friends; Yuuri Katsuki.

He had already entered the house, heading towards his room where you were headed with Christophe before Yuri sent him away with a hard glare. That area covered by the curtains had been turned into a Japanese-style room with a peaceful feng shui as the floor was covered in a straw-type material that was soft. There was an alter, a picture displayed of a puppy, a poodle with incense standing beside it. That belonged to Yuuri but this room also belonged to you.

There was a cupboard that Christophe knew held the plastic that was sometimes laid out on the floor for the people who had done wrong against you. He was glad that you weren't opening the door.

"I-.. Is everything okay, Chief?"

He was hesitant, trying to appear cool despite the sweat gathering on his forehead. He didn't know what else to say and he just wanted to get drunk now. Anything to forget the embarrassment he was full of. Despite your smile, he could still feel the shaking in his hands before he gripped them together to try and calm himself, "Christophe stop shaking and sit down." He huffed and did as he was told, slipping off his shoes to kneel as you had already done so.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

He was pale, brows furrowed and it didn't go unnoticed, "Do you feel sick?" He shook his head but no words came, it annoyed you, "Use your words." He opened his mouth, a choked sound escaping him before he was lurching over to spit out the most beautifully wrecked yellow chrysanthemums, tainted by his saliva. They were bent awkwardly and had been slightly squished while travelling up his windpipe.

"Why.. They're beautiful."

He heaved again, spewing some more right before you while groaning loudly in pain, in despair and humiliation. He hadn't seen the look in your eyes because he knew what was to come. He was so scared this would occur and it did. The pain of having to keep those flower petals inside him and they exploded before he could make them all leave his body.

"Oh dear, relax Chris- breathe okay."

"No- no, this can't be happening, I - I'm so-"

"Oh no, no don't apologise but I need you to do something for me, okay?" He breathed in, still with his head held down as if bowing down to you, giving you the opportunity to rub the back of his head softy, reassuringly. Despite the gentle touch, his breath still faltered, "Sit up and look at me, I need you to do something for me."

He had leaned up, his shoulders slumped with exhaustion while he wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt, breathing in and out deeply with sparkling eyes that made it seem as if he was about to cry. Perhaps he would, not that it would sway your decision if he did, "The one that you got the suitcase from, the case that was supposed to be filled with money - did you get their name?"

His face contorted into one of agony, you could see the realisation and the terror forming in his two hazel orbs, "No- please I swear I'll make it up to you but not him!"

"Ah so it's a him, Chris, tell me his name."

He shook his head defiantly but you could see the way he seemed to crumble internally, spitting out a single petal in anger, it landed on the ground and he mumbled under his breath, "Chris. You will tell me a name and you will get him for me or I swear to Go-"

"..-umi.."

"Speak up." He had flinched, turning away to utter the word louder, "Masumi. He told me his name is Masumi."

 

Cleaning away the petals on the floor, they had dried up and shrivelled in your hold as you called out for Yuuri, he entered the room slowly but quickened his pace, gasping shortly at the sight before him, "These aren't mine, rest assured Yuuri - get me a plastic bag please."

He was still, eyes wide at the realisation when he had seen Chris exiting with a dull look in his eyes, slouching to head outside and take a walk. Yuuri hastily stepped back and walked out only to come back a moment later, a curious Mila trailing behind him with her arm around his shoulders, leaning against him as Yuuri grew red at the touch, "Ooh poor little Chris.. What's going to happen now?"

The petals were placed in the back, a light smell of sweetness with a touch of a herby smell, earthy. You had tied the bag together, trapping the scent inside while throwing the bag back towards the brunette who had caught it with a slight flinch, "That's none of your business, he'll be back soon and when he is, tell me."

He was probably off throwing up some more petals, it was really unlucky for him but you both knew it had to be done. The revolver within your waist band called to your attention when you had pulled it out, walking to the cupboard in the back of the room to grab a random piece of clothing to wrap it up and start wiping the fabric along every nook and cranny you could reach, making it shine a little brighter, taking away the fingerprints that had tainted your prized possession.

 

Perhaps an hour or so passed, the sun had disappeared and Yuuri sat beside you on the floor in front of the plasma hanging on the wall with a plate of Russian food before him. Despite being used to a traditional bowl of rice, miso soup and the main Japanese meal, he still enjoyed the Pirozhki before freezing at the different texture of the steaming food, "What? What is it?"

"It's good, no?" Her accent, a little thick in Russian, allowed you to hear the smirk in her voice when Yuuri had turned around in his seat, his eyes glowing at the revelation, "It has rice!"

Raising a brow, you looked down to the plate and also grabbed one, eating it with a wide mouth as the pork cutlet burned the inside of your mouth. After taking a couple of seconds, you took another bite, swallowing it down while Yuuri spoke again, cheerfully before taking another bite, "It's so good! It's like Katsudon from my home in Hasetsu!"

"Egg, pork, rice.. wow, it's really nice - I'm grateful Mila." She smiled triumphantly, disappearing back into the kitchen after having gotten the reactions and praise she expected. You had eaten the pirozhki, Yuuri finishing his to get another when Yuri suddenly appeared at the door, eyeing you both before realising what you were devouring, leaping over to nudge Yuuri out the way, "Leave some for me you fat pig!!"

Laughing, you choked a little and had to slam your fist into your chest to breath again as Yuuri burned with embarrassment, lifting his glasses up his head as they fogged up a little from the steam emitted from the plate, "So-sorry!" 

He growled, tugging at the pork in the food, raising a brow towards you when he stared at the dish, "It's a Katsu Pirozhki, shut up and enjoy it." Despite the fact that he was biting his tongue to hold in a comment, he suddenly swallowed as he remembered what he had initially come to the room for after finally leaving his bedroom when his mobile phone had died after texting someone for so long, "Oh- Chrish- he's herr." The rice mixed with the broken down pork and egg, it was disgusting and it made you cringe towards the foul-mouthed fifteen year old.

"Chew your damn food you pig."

_"HUH?!"_

Yuuri flinched from beside Yuri; who was shameless in how loud he was or how his voice echoed throughout the whole house. He glared, his green eyes narrowing dangerously but you had held your ground as the left over rice was wiped away from your mouth and your fingers, sitting back on the sofa when you heard the silent footsteps approaching the living room, "You know where Seung is?"

"Oh he said was going to take a nap and that you could wake him if you needed to." Nodding towards Yuuri, the man nodded back and stood to approach the Korean's room and have him in the room to listen to your next order. There was still the cloud looming over you on the fact that you were missing 750,000 Ruble and it was quite obvious that you needed to get paid, "Yuuri, get Christophe in here with Seung, don't make me wait."

The black-haired Japanese boy left to bring back a lazy-looking Swiss man with Seung who had been rubbing his eyes to wake himself up better, Sasha circled his legs, approaching you with a wagging tail when the Siberian Husky got to eat a piece of your Pirozhki when he sat before you obediently. Chris looked totally out of it, leaning against the doorway with frizzled blonde-brown hair and dark bags under his eyes.

"Seung, are you alright to drive?" He nodded, "I'll be fine, where do you want me to go?"

Chris appeared bored but his eyes found yours when you spoke, watching them change from slight fear to curiosity, "Take Chris and pick up JJ, I don't care what that arrogant bastard is doing, get him over here so we can get that fucking 'Masumi' kid - Don't you dare listen to anything Chris has to say about it," His eyes narrowed at you, slumping over when he knew Seung couldn't be swayed after listening to you. He had nodded, Chris following behind slowly as they entered the garage just as Yuri swallowed thickly when you muttered towards him, "Get my fucking SAA, Yuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow chrysanthemums - slighted love


	3. || 3

"Don't do this.."

Seung-Gil kept both hands on the wheel, his face lighting up only when passing by a streetlight every ten metres or so. It was darker now, dark clouds rolling casually in the sky while Christophe sat in the backseat, watching the driver with a look. A tired look, one of despair or defeatism. He was worn out and so, so upset and he had no idea what you were thinking either, he was afraid and he was so fucking angry at himself for letting himself throw up flower petals for that... that guy.

That ridiculously attractive guy with really nice hair that Chris really wanted to run his fingers through, wanted to tug on them softly and smell them gently. He hated how he always thought back to him again, Masumi. The stupid man that thought he could do such a thing to Chris's boss. The girl that the Swiss man held on the highest pedestal. 

"Seun-" He stopped himself short when more bile and soft, paper-like blossoms erupted up his mouth to force a choking sound from his throat. Seung-Gil kept going, his hands tensing on the wheel when he glanced at the rearview mirror and then back to the road, looking again to see Chris shaking wildly with his hands gripping, scratching at the skin on his neck when crinkled Jonquil and a mouthful of yellow chrysanthemum came flowing from his grasp to land on the floor.

Seung-Gil thought to himself in silence, the radio having already been turned off for his own benefit while recalling the meaning of these flowers that appeared in his mind after having studied them in his free time,  _'Desire, desire for affection returned, love me..'_    
He knew that he couldn't disobey you as he watched his mafia brother convulse sparingly on the leather seats. He couldn't do something that he wasn't allowed because he knew that he might get a punishment for it. But it wasn't about the punishment. It was also about how he was just devoted to you, how he felt lost without you and he knew that you also knew it, you knew and you didn't shun him nor send him away and he liked it. He preferred to be by your side where he felt safe.

"Seung-Gil he-help me-"

A thump was heard and Seung-Gil grew alarmed, he looked into the mirror again to find no one present, "Christophe?"

Silence and Seung-Gil turned around quickly as his hands remained on the wheel just as he managed to enter Shinjuku to turn into the red light district as the car moved at a slower speed, "Christophe, are you okay?" He stopped the car on the side of the room, turning off the ignition while a gun from the glove box in front of the passenger seat was grabbed stealthily to place it in the pocket in his blazer. He stepped out of the car and shuffled towards the back quickly, opening the door as he shut it behind him to find an unconscious Swiss man. Sweat leaking down his forehead when Seung-Gil stepped over the petals to slap his face lightly, "Christophe, go get Jean. Hurry up."

Moaning, Chris moved his head when dribble fell from his lips, his pale face shining due to the outside lights despite the windows being tinted, "Fine. Stay here and I'll get him, I'm locking the car."

He had stepped out again, slamming the door, glaring at men and women as they passed or watched and he locked the car, placing the keys in his pants pocket while he walked along the path to the building about twenty meters from where he parked, the red lights sticking out from the buildings lined along the street with unsystematically mature names and he found the one he was looking for.

He walked into _'Eros,'_ the women eyeing him deviously while clothed in erotic clothing that held the sole purpose of seducing men, especially ones in tuxedo's when they came alone. Seung-Gil bypassed the women to find a lady leaning against a doorway, the place dimly lit as men travelled in and out of rooms with woman being held on their left and right, "Boss sent me for JJ."

"What? Not even a hello, Seung-Gil~!" He found her, Yuuko, she was the boss of this establishment and only treated it as business, except for the people who came from you. Her short brown hair moved with her energetic behaviour and she smiled, jumping to hug him despite the fact that he side-stepped away. She smile nonetheless and nodded down a dark hallway, "He's down that way with our best girl, he's been here for a while - it's actually a bit impressive."

He cut to the chase, not bothered with wasting time and wanting to leave the brothel as fast as possible, "The Boss is mad so which room is he in?"

Raising a brow, Yuuko almost snickered and pointed to the number three, "I don't meddle with my girls sessions so have fun trying to get him out, I think he's hooked." She winked, walking away to disappeared through another room as the door closed behind her. Seung-Gil only sighed, furrowing his brows when he stalked towards the door, a bedazzled 'Три' on the front as loud, whining moans travelled through the door.

He knocked once and then opened it without looking, hearing a slight cease in their sexual activities before he took a glance to be sure it was in fact Jean-Jacques Leroy fucking a prostitute into cloud nine as her naked body was laid across the mattress, half of her body hanging off of the edge of the bed as he drilled himself into her.

She moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he took her away, a prominent grin taking over his face when he noticed who had come to watch the show, "Seung-Gil! You came to watch? I'm flattered!" His grin was arrogant and smug, his brows raising while his normally tamed, sleek black undercut was wildly following through the motions of his body, the dim red lights in the room glistening his torso that showed off his abdominal region which could make any woman shudder profusely - especially between their legs.

Despite the current situation, Seung-Gil just furrowed his brows lightly while his eyes hardened, "The Boss needs you, it's an emergency."

He, however, didn't really know if that was correct but the Boss did seem a pretty serious about whatever she had planned, Christophe was in a bad way and they still had to get ahold of the man who fucked up their deal. Jean-Jacques 'JJ' Leroy seemed to sigh in annoyance but the gleam in his eyes was still there making Seung-Gil turn on his side, his hand holding the side of the door across his body to keep his eyes trained elsewhere than the activities happening right before him, "I'm not leaving until you come out, Chris is in the car, he's in a bad way."

"Oh come on, I'll show you my JJ Style!" The bed rocked further into the wall while the creaking of the bed board emitted multiple moans from the woman's mouth as she reached a new high, JJ smirking as his body plunged into her deeper, reaching a spot that hadn't been touched before finally groaning aloud and slowly ceasing to a stop, "Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car."

 

The car opened approximately fourteen minutes later and Seung-Gil had been counting while Chris was still passed out, his chest was still moving slowly and steadily and that was all Seung-Gil needed to wait in his seat before the steering wheel. JJ got in the car; the passenger seat, and slammed the door behind him. He fixed the buttons on his dark blue dress shirt that matched his eyes and looked to the Korean for a valid enough reason as to why he had to leave his Isabella so quickly, "We're going back to Gin-"

His phone rang with a message, vibrating in the centre console as he grabbed it while his other hand remained on the wheel, he started the car to enter the street again as he drove forward at a moderate pace, checking his phone as his eyes flashed from the road and to the screen before him as he unlocked it and skimmed over the recipient before reading the message.

_(21:46) Boss: Forget coming back home unless you have Masumi with you, I don't care how it's done but make sure he's back alive._

_(21:46) Seung-Gil: Got it._

JJ read the message as well, leaning over in his seat so he could raise his brows at the sight of a new name and as he had leaned over, he had caught sight of something out of place in the back seat, turning his head to grin, staring at Chris as he moved his arm slowly in his slumber, "He looks like he got hammered! Was the deal a success then?" His eyes lingered on the dull-coloured flora splayed across the seats.

"No, the opposite actually." JJ always thought that Seung-Gil's short answers were a little annoying, "Does it have to do with 'Masumi?'" He had looked back to the front, checking the time on his twenty-four carat gold watch while smirking, "If it were me, I would've done it without a problem."

"I doubt that but we have to go and find him, he's with the Federation-"

"The Federation? Jesus, what did Chris do to fuck this up? Head towards Omotesando."

"Omotesando?" Seung-Gil turned through an alley to end up in another main road and drove onwards for about ten more minutes, "We were going through with the deal and Chris came back with the case, Boss managed to conclude that it was actually a bomb."

"Jesus fucking Christ! You guys actually let Chris do something like that?!"

A side glance was thrown to JJ as he glared out the window all the while the street lights illuminated his face, his eyes hard and skin smooth despite the bags under his eyes that gave the idea that he was more weary than Seung-Gil had originally thought, "Chris has done fine before but it doesn't matter because we have to find Masumi."

"Masumi.. The chicken dick responsible for those 'slighted love' and 'desire' flowers, fuck...Let's fucking get this guy and play Boss's favourite game." That twinkle appeared in JJ's eye, the same that Seung-Gil recognised in the eyes of his Boss whenever she revelled in her game of life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три: three  
> yellow chrysanthemum - slighted love  
> jonquil - love me, desire, sympathy, desire for affection returned


End file.
